


I'm Too Dangerous For You

by Azura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura/pseuds/Azura
Summary: Bucky accidentally hurts you after a surprise in the shower. You show him you can handle him at his roughest, and that you aren't giving up on him.





	I'm Too Dangerous For You

"I'm too dangerous for you." Bucky whispered into his hands. He sat on your couch, face obscured by long untidy hair and thick palms, both flesh and metal. His shoulders shook as though trying to hold back tears. His shoulders slumped and his elbows on his knees the man looked positively broken. 

“You aren’t Bucky..” You moved to sit close to him, wanting to comfort him in some way. Your hand brushed his shoulder and he jerked away.

“Yes I am. You saw what happened! I hurt you! I could have killed you!” He pushed himself off the couch and started to pace the room, hands clenching into and out of fists at his side. It had been your fault, you’d wanted to surprise him in the shower. You should have known it would be a bad idea, sneaking up on the ex-assassin, but you wanted to be close to him. He’d startled and wrapped his metal fingers around your throat, shoving you into the shower wall. You hadn’t been hurt other than the finger shaped bruises that dotted your neck and a slight throbbing headache. 

“Bucky, I should have thought first. It isn’t your fault.” You loved him, had loved him since you met him. He’d opened up as he recovered, his stoic demeanor melting into the kind gentle one you came to know and love. You couldn't bare to see him this way, guilty and hurt, especially when it had been your fault. You had to show him that he wouldn't hurt you, that you knew he would never actually harm you. 

“Are you forgetting the part where I shoved you into the shower wall? What if I hadn’t stopped? What if I’d kept going?” He pulled at his hair angrily as he turned to you, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, “What if I’d really hurt you?”

“You didn’t.” You stood and went to hug him, he let you this time. You leaned into him and rested your head on his shoulder. “You stopped, and I’m sure that if I ever fuck up and jumped out at you for some reason you’d stop yourself from killing me then. I love you, and you can’t blame yourself for this.”

He wrapped his arms around you tightly, fingers pressing into your sides. “How can you say that? How can you be sure?..”

“Because I know you, Bucky, you would never really hurt me. Besides, you know I like it rough sometimes.” You smirk up at him, hoping that he was finally calmed enough for you to continue what you’d wanted to start an hour ago. "How about you show me how dangerous you are Sargent Barnes?" You rocked your hips to his teasingly. 

He stared down at you, emotions flickering across his face. Finally, he dove for your lips, capturing them in a bruising kiss. His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you hard against him. You throw a hand to tangle in his hair and tug as your other raked down his back, a low groan pulled from his throat as he snapped his hips against you in warning. 

He grabbed your hips as he lifted you into him, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist as he hurried you to a nearby table. You rocked into him as he forced his tongue into your mouth, dominating yours with little effort.  He groaned and nipped at your lip as he pulled you from him and bent you over the lacquered surface. Bucky jerked the small amount of clothing from your body, aggression still radiating through his very pores.

“If I’m not too dangerous for you then I can do this.” He growled as he spanked your ass hard and a throaty moan tore itself from you as the hot stinging pain radiated from his fingertips. His fingers kneaded the reddening skin before winding back for another hard smack. 

“Don’t hold back.” You challenge breathlessly as you wiggle your ass at him, moaning as his had comes down and spanks you once more. You’d been waiting for him to let go enough for this, he needed it as much as you did. He needed to let go, channel his aggression into something positive. You couldn’t think of a more positive way than this.

“Fuck doll..” his tongue swept over his lips as he stared hungrily at your swaying hips. "I'm going to fuck you into this table until you come screaming around me. Then I'm going to use my mouth, use my teeth against you. " His metal digits swept down your moist center, flicking your clit lightly before shoving two cold fingers deep into your core. 

"Yes!" You cry out and try to move into him, his flesh hand stilled you immediately, making you helpless to the delicious assault of his hand. 

"But first I'm going to make you beg for it." He growls. His thumb swept over your clit hard, withdrawing his crooked fingers with agonizing slowness. He paused at your entrance to sweep his thumb in long deliberate strokes around your clit. Your mewling driving him on, he plunged his fingers into you hard.

"Bucky please!" You beg. Needing more than the sweet torture he was bestowing on you, needing him to continue building the hot coil of pleasure inside you. Your muscles flex as you desperately try to speed him with a buck of your hips, unable to move at all.  

"Please what, Doll?" He pulls his fingers from your heat, he smirked at your pleading whine, and dipped them into his mouth. His eyes slid closed, groan rumbling from his chest as he savored your flavor. 

"Please.. Please fuck me." You whine at the loss of his fingers and watch as the metal fingers dip past his lips as he cleans them. He growls around his fingers and opens his eyes. He stares down at your slack mouth and blown puples as you plead. He couldn't wait any longer. He lowers his fingers from his lips and grips his length, guiding himself to your entrance. He mimics the earlier actions of his fingers, plunging into your depths until he bottoms out. He grips your ass to hold you down, fingers digging into your skin with bruising force. You cry out and your walls clinch around him, trying to hold him in place. 

"Fuck!" Bucky snarls, his cock twitching inside your tight passage. He begins to slam home, almost inhuman in his pace. Stoking the fires inside you until you burned around him. His name fell from your lips every time he struck that spot deep inside you. The one he knew drove you wild.

"Is this what you want? You want me to take you hard?" He asks huskily as he smacks your ass hard, the sound resonating around the room. You yell his name, unable to keep yourself quiet. The feeling of being held down, him pistoning into you, the pleasure was building at an unbelievable pace. You knew you wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. 

"Yes!" You shout. "Yes yes yes fuck me Bucky!" You were dangerously close to the edge. The pleasure blinded you to anything other than his rapid movements and the bite of his fingers. 

He growls and smacks your ass a final time as he bottoms out inside you, your orgasm exploded from you as milked his cock. You sputter his name loudly as you grip at the table, desperate to find something to hold onto, knowing you would float away if you didn't. 

Your spasming walls ripped his release from him. His hot seed filled you as he slowed his movements. Only allowing long gentle strokes as you both came down. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful Doll." He purred as he stroked your hair. His eyes drifted to the bruises that had already blossomed on on your ass. "I didn't hurt you?"  

"I wanted everything you did to me, even if I won't be sitting comfortably for a few days." You quip, laughter bubbling up inside of you. You felt giddy, the blissful release pulled the tension from your very soul. 

He chuckled, eyes glittering in the light and a lazy smirk decorated his face. "Good, because I still have to use my mouth on you." 

 

 


End file.
